Bedrock
Bedrock is the Gammatrix's DNA sample of a Attronak from the planet Miryks Fortimund, part of the Miryks System. He is introduced in the series Mig X, and later appears in the series Project Deca. Appearance Bedrock has the appearance of a humanoid encased with rock. His "skin" is dark grey and resembles granite and he is very muscular, with shoulder pad-like features and elbow pads as well. His bottom teeth stick out of his mouth as his chin is forward. His eyes have thick, black lines around them and he has black pupils while the rest of his eyes are orange. He has orange cracks all throughout his body that glow from inside, specifically in the middle of his arms, his wrists, his ankles, his knees, and around his chest. He has a cloth that hung down from the belt around his waste that extended to the back of his heels. There is a notable crack slanting sideways on his chest and the Gammatrix symbol is located on the left of his chest. Powers & Abilities Bedrock's powers include the following: *Super Strength **Due to the nature of his species, Bedrock performs in a close, hand-to-hand combat situation. His body's muscular system is much more durable and stronger than that of most other species, allowing him to hit harder and more efficiently, but is not always the best form of fighting. *Armor Growth **Bedrock can also grow his skin/armor to protect him at all costs. It can even wrap around his entire body if he had enough energy to do so. *Shield Formation **Bedrock can form shields out of his arm around his arms. Bedrock's species performs best in a defensive situation, though primarily mid-range. If he were to defend close-range, it would stagger him if the opponent's attack was very strong. If he were far-range, the attack would stagger him as well, due to not being able to pinpoint how strong of an attack his opponent were to use. *Extreme Durability He is also immune to anything involving fire. Weaknesses He has a weak spot in his back that can be affected, though this is hard to find, and can potentially be covered via his armor. Appearances Mig X By Mig *''What I Am (first appearance; x2) *The End of Something New, Part 1'' By Gim *''The End of Something New, Part 2'' By Dan *''The Terminus of Gamma'' Project Deca *''Starman'' Etymology *The species, Attronak - play on the atronachs in the Elder Scrolls series. *Part of the home world, Fortimund (Latin), is a combination of words that translates to rock world Trivia *Some of his attributes are likewise to that of Ken Kaneki's kakuja armor in Tokyo Ghoul:re. *Originally, his name was Rockhard, then Rock Hard, and now Bedrock. Should be kinda obvious why the name changed. *CaT created the image above. Gallery Kcordeb.png|Gim's Bedrock. Category:Aliens Category:Mig X Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Armored Aliens